


One Sweet Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: One smile materialized on Baby-Doll's face after she approached a candy shop.





	One Sweet Treat

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

One smile materialized on Baby-Doll's face after she approached a candy shop. Her eyes were on a variety of chocolate in a window. She checked any dress pockets. A frown formed when she discovered she didn't have any money at all. Baby-Doll wasn't worried. There were two things to use. A cute smile. Her catchphrase from Love That Baby. ''I didn't mean to.'' How she was able to obtain candy.

Baby-Doll began to place her tiny arms behind her back. One cute smile. She watched while people walked by her. Although they didn't recognize her from Love That Baby, the fact didn't seem to bother her. Not at all. She shook her head at a snail's pace. ''I didn't mean to.''

A woman paused and smiled near Baby-Doll. ''What a cute girl!'' she said. The woman opened a purse and reached into it. After revealing a candy ball, she gave it to Baby-Doll and departed.

Baby-Doll continued to smile before she ate the new candy. Her eyes widened. She scowled. ''Naughty Mr. Sour Candy!''

 

THE END


End file.
